vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest
|-|Logo= |-|Cover= Summary Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest is a light novel, manga and web novel which follows seventeen-year-old Nagumo Hajime, who was your average, everyday otaku. He frequently pulled all-nighters and slept in school. He was always troubled when the idol of the class always came to talk to him, as it attracted the malice of his classmates. He was constantly put down for being an otaku. Suddenly, his life was turned upside down when he, along with the rest of his classmates, were summoned to a fantasy world and treated like heroes, tasked with the duty of saving the human race from total annihilation. What should have been the standard sequence of events, where an otaku is summoned to another and is given godlike powers, was not the case for Hajime. While the rest of his classmates were gifted with godlike powers, Hajime’s job, Synergist, only had a single transmutation skill. His classmates had stats several times above the average person, while Hajime was completely average. He was ridiculed and bullied by his classmates for being weakest member of the class. During a journey exploring a dungeon with his classmates, he falls to the depth of the abyss. What did he find in the depth of the abyss and can he survive? |-|Power of the Verse= Most characters range from Wall level and Subsonic to City Block level and FTL, while characters like Hajime and members of his party, who are ridiculously overpowered by normal standards, started out at Small City level and FTL+ and eventually progressed to City level and Massively FTL, and even get as far as Multi-Continent level. |-|Terminology= * Ancient Magic: A group of 7 powerful magical Skill's which are the origin and base for all the existing magical concepts in Tortus. Each and every existing forms of magic in Tortus are in some form, a degraded version of these Ancient Magic. The ancient magics were initially thought to be creation magic, gravity magic, space magic, spirit magic, metamorphosis magic, evolution magic, and restoration magic. It is later revealed, that those ancient magics are in fact limited versions of what they truly are due to a lack of understanding by their users. It's only after gaining concept magic can the users understand what the ancient magics more accurately are. ** Creation Magic: The ability to add special properties to minerals. The more precise definition of creation magic is magic that lets you manipulate inorganic matter. ** Gravity Magic: The ability to manipulate gravity. The more precise definition of gravity magic is magic that manipulates the planet’s energy. In other words, those who knew it could interfere with a planet’s magnetic field or utilize geothermal energy like magma. It could also be used to cause earthquakes or volcanic eruptions as well. ** Space Magic: The ability to manipulate space. The more precise definition of creation magic is magic that manipulates boundaries. Meaning it could be used to create entire dimensions as well as manipulate the boundaries between fantasy and reality. A skilled master could turn reality into illusion and illusions into reality. ** Spirit Magic: The ability to interfere with souls. The more precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulates the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. ** Metamorphosis Magic: The ability to create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. The more precise definition of creation magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. ** Evolution Magic: The ability to make everything evolve. The more precise definition of of evolution magic is magic that manipulates information. When it was used to strengthen someone’s stats or skills, it effectively overwrote the information of their abilities with something of a higher tier. But evolution magic could also be used to view the information of any person or object, as well as interfere with their total mana capacity. ** Restoration Magic: The ability to return things to a prior state. The more precise definition of restoration magic is magic that manipulates time. **'Concept Magic:' Magic which is gained only after conquering all the labyrinths and gaining their ancient magics. Concept magic allows the user to create any concept they can imagine. |-|Supporters and Opponents of the Series= Supporters: * Celestial Pegasus * EmperorRorepme * Kuroiha Opponents: Neutral: Characters Hajime's Party Nagumo_Hajime_3.jpg|Hajime Nagumo|link=Hajime Nagumo Yue 4.jpg|Yue|link=Yue Shea_Haulia_(Anime).png|Shea|link=Shea Haulia Tio_clarce_2.jpg|Tio|link=Tio Klarus Shirasaki_Kaori.jpg|Kaori|link=Shirasaki Kaori Kouki's Party Kouki_Amanogawa_(Anime).png|Kouki|link=Kouki Amanogawa Shizuku_yaegashi.png|Shizuku|link=Shizuku Yaegashi Nakamura_Eri.png|Nakamura Eri|link=Eri Nakamura Ryutarou_Sakagami.png|Ryutarou Sakagami|link=Ryutarou Sakagami Kousuke endou 1.png|Kousuke Endou|link=Kousuke Endou Suzu_Taniguchi_(Anime).png|Suzu|link=Suzu Taniguchi Liberators Miledi.Reisen.full.png|Miledi|link=Miledi Reisen Naiz Gruen Caliente.png|Naiz Gruen Caliente|link=Naiz Gruen Caliente Oscar Orcus.png|Oscar Orcus|link=Oscar Orcus Meiru Melusine 1.jpg|Meiru Melusine|link=Meiru Melusine Laus Barn.png|Laus Barn|link=Laus Barn Vandre_Schnee.png|Vandre Schnee|link=Vandre Schnee Demons Freed Baghaur.jpg|Fried|link=Fried Bagwa Cattleya_(Anime).png|Cattleya|link=Cattleya Gods Ehit's_Illustration_(Anime).png|Ehitorujue|link=Ehitorujue Lutria Others Nointo.jpg|Apostles of god|link=Apostles of god Meld_Loggins_(Anime).png|Meld|link=Meld Loggins Gahard D. Hoelscher.png|Gahard|link=Gahard D. Hoelscher Aiko_Hatayama_pic.png|Aiko|link=Aiko Hatayama Category:Verses Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Internet Category:Anime Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest